Forum:360 Looking for Several x4 Elemental Weapons
Hello fellow Borderland-ers. I'm currently looking for the following weapons, with the catch being that I'm specifically searching for versions with x4 elemental damage. Higher levels (60-61) and scopes preferred. As always, please no modded/constructed guns. 1. Atlas Aires with x4 elemental 2. Hyperion Nemesis with x4 elemental (bonus points if it has the Invader scope) 3. Vladof Hammer with x4 elemental I have an extensive collection of high end weapons (mainly snipers, revolvers, SMGs, and launchers) including at least one of each pearlescent and all three of the legendary Eridian guns (stampeding spatter gun, firebomb, and mega cannon). I'm willing to dupe just about anything to get my hands on the guns listen above, so if you have any of them, let me know; I'd really appreciate any help I can get! Xbox Gamertag: Duke Barrington Diakonov007 16:00, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Im woodstoc1. Message me i have the aires. I NEED the mega cannon. I have others if you need them. PLZ message me spell woodstoc1 like its spelled here. No luck still, hey i will be on late tonight if your down, maybe we could get in an armory run, i really do miss it:(. Xbox GT SinsterNobody 07:49, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a Hellfire? You really should get a hellfire. Everyone needs a hellfire.NOhara24 11:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I dont think a hammer can have x4 element. I have never found one above x2 and i cant make one with gear calc either. Maybe a modded one, but not legit.Veggienater 20:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) @ Veggienater, I've actually found a few hammers with x3 elemental and there's one entry on the Vladof Hammer talk page that has a picture of a x4 model. Since nobody was screaming 'hax' yet, I figured it was legit. @ NOhara24, I own several different Hellfires, one being a construct and three being legit. Tis' an amazing gun, but at this point the Hellfire and I are trying to see new people. =P Diakonov007 03:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Someonw with good knowledge of elemental tech levels (i.e. not me) should take a look at the Hammer x4 question, or otherwise provide an answer based on its parts composition. I know Cruxes can have x3 and x4 elemental, but have yet to find a Hammer with above x2. 05:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hammer with body3 barrel3 (the rest don't matter) gets x4 explosive, but Detonating, with 15 tech. Aries with body3 barrel3 mag3 (the rest don't matter) gets x4 shock with 15 tech. the 3-parts are usually for tech, just as the 4-parts are for damage and the 5-parts for accuracy. 05:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Nagy. Good to know that the guns exist in a legitimate fashion. Ironically, I found a 3-round Aires just last night though it only had x2 elemental and horrid stats. =P Diakonov007 09:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 @ nagy- I didnt try that combo before in gear calc. Tried it this time and does indeed work. Cool, learned something new.Veggienater 12:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'm good to go as far as the Nemesis goes... unless someone has one with an Invader scope, that is. I'd still be interested in one of those. Still looking for the Aries and Hammer though. Diakonov007 04:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Hey Duke, didn't know you wanted an Aries. I have one if you're still looking for one, hit me up whenever you see me on Borderlands... UPDATE: Nevermind, the Aries is a x2 and is constructed. It's gonna be difficult to find a legit one, also don't fall for the "savage" aries.. GT: Envy 360 07:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Heh, already fell for the "Savage" Aries once awhile back... that 2-shot version that almost everybody had for awhile. I figure finding a x4 element Aries is gonna be a royal pain in the ass, but I'm still looking. At some point I may have to just ask someone for a construct version if possible. Starting to hate Armory and Craw... sooo very much. =P Diakonov007 08:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 I have everything your looking for. Message me at woodstoc1. Thats my GT I found a x4 hammer in the vendor in craws lair yesterday, even though gear calc said it was possible, i had never found one above x2. I also got a x4 hornet even though the hornet page doesnt say it can spawn. just thought i would throw that out there.Veggienater 19:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) @ Veggienater: I would definitely be interested in that x4 hammer, if you still have it. Let me know if there's any guns you're looking for and we can have ourselves an exchange. If your gamertag is the same as your forums signature, then I'll message you on live. Otherwise, you can message me; 'Xbox Gamertag- Duke Barrington 'Diakonov007 00:56, September 7, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 I still have it (190x7,x4 explosive) but i have never tradeed before so youll have to let me know what to do and i have to renew my live acount so it will be a few days. I wouldnt mind a serpens. I have some pearls and a few reapers as well.Veggienater 01:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. I've got a constructed Serpens and a legit one (ironically, the legit one does more damage), both of which I'd be willing to dupe. Just let me know when you've reactivated xbox live. Diakonov007 01:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Agreed, whats the best time to contact you?, im on eastern us and canada time.Veggienater 02:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC)Edit- at the time of this post it was 10:45pm sept 6th where i am! I'm on central standard time, so at the time of my post it's 1:34am. I do check these forums fairly regularly though, so if you post here or on my talk page there's a good chance I'll see it the same day. As for connecting over live, I'm usually on most evenings (anywhere between 7-midnight CST) except for Monday and Wednesday evenings. Just let me know when you're usually on and we'll work something out. Diakonov007 06:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 O.K., so we are an hour apart ,good that should make this easierVeggienater 11:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC)